


Night-time Politics

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-02
Updated: 2006-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Jed's snoring causes Abbey to have a restless night.





	Night-time Politics

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Ava B.  


* * *

Abbey rolled over in the bed in another feeble attempt to get comfortable. Jed was snoring again and rather loudly at that. She turned over so that she faced him, staring intently with a scowl on her face. This was the fourth time this week that he was keeping her awake with his snoring. Jed didn’t normally snore, but lately he seemed more stressed and tired than usual.

He was sleeping like a log, and as a result she was not.

Abbey couldn’t take another night of this, she was exhausted. She was unable to do her work, and this afternoon she had fallen asleep with her head on her desk. Her assistant had woken her up with a confused look on her face. Abbey had tried to redeem herself by informing the younger woman that the President had kept her up all night. She realized that had not been such a good idea when she noticed that her two Aides had begun to snicker. And she had definitely not meant to insinuate what she knew that they were now thinking.

She was not going through that one more time. No more sleepless nights for this First Lady, no way. Then suddenly, Jed stopped snoring. She lay silent and still, afraid any slight movement would change her new luck. After a few minutes of silence, she let out a small sigh of relief. She rolled over and got herself comfortable, with a hint of a smile to her lips.

No sooner did she close her eyes did Jed begin snoring again, and even deeper this time. Abbey cussed under her breath and turned so that she faced him. She couldn’t believe that after all these years of sleeping with him, he was just now beginning to snore.

“Jed!” she whispered, poking him in his shoulder. “Jed!”

The Presidents eyes flew open to meet those of his wife. “What? What’s wrong?” he asked her, frowning. He hoped that he wasn’t being summoned to the situation room; he had been enjoying his sleep.

“You’re snoring.” Abbey replied matter-of-factly.

Jed didn’t think that he’d heard her correctly. “What?” he asked again.

“You are snoring.” she said firmly and turned over to get comfortable and fluffing her pillow.

“I appreciate you keeping an eye on things for me.” he told her sarcastically.

Abbey sighed. “You are keeping me awake.” she huffed.

Jed just looked at her with furrowed brows.

“You’re snoring so loud that the walls are shaking.” she teased him. “I’m surprised that you haven’t cracked any windows.”

“Sorry, babe.” Jed yawned. “Guess I’m just really tired.” he admitted.

“Its okay.” she said, rolling over and closing her eyes. “Turn over and face the other way.”

“Okay.” Jed replied sleepily. “Night.”

“Good night.” Abbey murmured. She closed her eyes tight while exhaustion settled through her body. After a few minutes Abbey finally fell asleep.

It wasn’t long before Jed began to snore again. With each passing moment, he got louder. The snoring got louder and louder, until finally penetrating Abbey’s carefully erect fortress of sleep. Her eyes shot open to find Jed lying on his side, facing her and snoring much louder than before.

She lay there for a few minutes, wondering if she could shut him up by smothering him with her pillow. Then she decided to wake him. If she couldn’t sleep, why should he?

“Jed!” she poked his shoulder again.

He stayed asleep. So, she tried again.

“Jed!” she hit his arm, this time.

His eyes snapped open to confront her. “Let me guess; you woke me up to tell me I was asleep.” he growled at her.

“You are snoring again.” she says.

Jed sighs loudly. “Abbey, I’m not doing it on purpose.”

“I know that.” Abbey said. “But it is very loud and is preventing me from sleeping.” Abbey persisted. “So, shut-up, already.” she demanded.

“I can’t help it!” Jed defended himself.

“I know!” she cried. “But I can’t stand it anymore.”

Jed sighs again. “Well, perhaps I wouldn’t snore so much if you would share the good pillow.”

“What?” she asks. “They’re all the same.” she says, rolling her eyes.

“No, they’re not.” he tells her. He reaches and pulls on one of her pillows, “This one is the good pillow, and you’re being selfish.” He yanks the pillow from under her head and throws her one of his.

“What-ever, Jed, I don’t care.” she puts the pillow under her head. “I told you they are all the same.”

“Yeah, we’ll see.” he grunts, fluffing the pillow for his own head.

“Besides, I deserve the ’good pillow’ because you keep stealing the covers.” she says, yanking the blankets from Jed toward her. Jed pulled the blankets back toward him, and Abbey pulled them back to her.

“What are you talking about?” Jed asked. “I do not steal the covers.” he said, pulling the blanket back to him.

“You’re doing it right now!” she said, pulling them back to her.

“Only because you’re being mean.” he pouts.

“Well, I wouldn’t be mean if you wouldn’t snore.” she defended herself.

“Well, I wouldn’t snore if you would share the good pillow.” he replied.

“I would share the good pillow if you would share the blankets!” she huffed. Abbey was tired and aggravated and Jed was making her mad. All she wanted to do was go to sleep, and now Jed was being an ass.

“I have to take all of the blankets because you can’t keep your cold feet to yourself!” Jed said, jerking his leg away from her foot.

Abbey’s jaw dropped, that was not very nice. “My feet are not cold!” Abbey said, pulling her legs from Jed and frowning.

“Uh, yeah they are.” Jed said.

“Fine!” she rolled over and cuddled up to her pillow again. Abbey lay there still for quite a few minutes, while Jed tossed and turned. She had tried to close her eyes and fall asleep, but Jed had hurt her feelings.

Then Jed pulled on the covers again. Abbey stayed still, not taking the bait. She just moved slightly closer to the center of the bed to stay covered up.

This Jed noticed and smiled to himself. He pulled the blankets to him little by little until Abbey was close enough to him that he could grab her. Jed slid his hands along her hips and pulled her to rest in his arms. Abbey wrapped her arms around his waist and relaxed in his embrace and he kissed her forehead. “You want to share the good pillow?” he whispered into her hair.

“And the blankets?” she whispered back to him, nuzzling into his neck.

“Of, course.” he smiled.

“You won’t snore?” she asked hopefully.

“I’ll try not to.” he said. Abbey looked up at his face and he grinned. He pressed his lips to hers, softly, and tightened his hold on her. “I love you.” he whispered.

“I love you.” she answered. Jed rubbed her back while she kissed his neck. She snuggled into Jed’s body, tangling her legs with his. “My feet don’t get cold when you hold me.” she whispered.

“Then I guess I’ll have to hold you forever.” he whispered.

“That’s a good idea.” she whispered back, closing her eyes and wishing that Jed could indeed hold her forever. She loved the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her, she loved feeling his chest rise and fall on her cheek. She loved hearing his heart beating when she lay on top of him, her head resting on his chest.

Within moments, Abbey was asleep in her husband’s arms. Jed smiled down at her, happy after all that she woke him up because of his snoring. As he lay there, watching her sleep, he realized why he was snoring so much lately. He thought he had been sleeping well, but it turned out that it was actually restless sleep. Abbey lying in his arms, her hot breath on his skin, the scent of her hair every time he breathed that was what he needed. That was all he ever needed.

A few minutes later, Jed Bartlet was fast asleep, Abigail Bartlet lying in his arms. Abbey can’t remember her husband snoring ever again. And the next day at work, Abbey and Jed both wore big smiles on their faces. Only this time, Abbey didn’t mind that her assistant and her two Aides were snickering. After last night, it was well worth it.

 

The end


End file.
